The Cancer Pharmacology Core provides the necessary expertise and resources to design and undertake pharmacokinetic (PK) studies in Phase I and II clinical trials, and preclinical investigations. Services include the implementation and validation of previously developed analytical methods to quantify drugs and their metabolites in biological fluids, and modification or development of new assays. The Core also offers comprehensive analysis of pharmacokinetic data, including the estimation of pharmakinetic (PK) parameters and identifying their relationship to pathophysiological variables and pharmacodynamic effects. J. Supko (MGH) has led this facility since 2004. Director: Jeffrey G. Supko, PhD(MGH) Category: 1.37 (Pharmacokinetics & Drug Metabolism), 4.05 (Pharmacology) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional).